Changes Missing Moments
by Lexa Kenzie
Summary: Missing moments and add ons to my Changes story. High rating but most of it will be just fun clean fun. May put in some adult material but I will mark those chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Changes Missing Moments

Ok here is the next part in my Changes series. This will be missing moments from the original story. They will be in no particular order, simply when an idea pops into my head.

I am also willing to take prompts for things you as my readers would like to have seen in the story.

It will be M rated just in case I decide to drop in some adult material.

I will start off on a few moments from the first few chapters to fill in a bit of background.

Callen was happy that MacKenna allowed him to stay and eat the food he had brought over. He wasn't too sure she wouldn't just slam the door in his face. Figuring out that she was a foster kid helped him bridge a gap between them.

They talked mostly about work and the team. Callen filled her in on some of the team quirks. How Eric and Nell liked each other but hadn't really made a move yet. He told her how he and Sam became partners.

Mac told him about moving around a lot in the job. She confided in him that she hated it. Hated the constant change and having to deal with the agents she was paired with not really wanting her there.

"I still think you should talk to Hetty about staying on here."

"If I thought it would work I would. I like LA It's nice not dealing with cold and snow."

"Well if you stayed here you could get a better place." Callen looked around. The place was empty except for the couch and a small table. She didn't even have a tv or radio.

"It's not the best place but I've lived in worse."

"Really?" Callen teased.

"Smart ass." Said Mac and laughed at him over her beer bottle. Callen shook his head at her and smiled.

Finally Callen decided he should head home.

On the way out he stopped. "Just so you know Kensi has a massive sweet tooth. Twinkies and donuts are her favorites."

"Thanks for the info." Mac smiled at him and Callen felt his stomach drop. Her hair was piled up in some messy kind of bun and she was wearing old worn NCIS sweats but she looked amazing.

He gave her one more look over and left. Once he was in his car he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He didn't need this complication in his life. He didn't date cops for a reason. An image of green eyes came into his head and he shuddered. Driving away he promised himself he would not fall for her.

Mac closed the door and sighed. She had almost fell over when she saw Callen standing on the other side of the door. She had to admit his bringing food and beer was a nice idea. Mac wasn't used to the people she worked with wanting to spend time with her outside of work. Most didn't want to be near her at work either.

She cleaned up the empty containers and put the undrunk beer in the fridge. Dropping to the couch she grabbed the pillow that was there and hugged it to her chest. It smelled like him. Mac buried her face in it and took a deep breath. This could not be happening. She could not fall for G Callen. No way no how.

Tossing the pillow across the room she stood up and looked around her apartment. It was one of those short term places with a rented couch and small kitchen table. In the bedroom she had a simple air mattress. There wasn't any point in getting a real bed she wouldn't be here long enough.

Mac turned the lights off and headed to bed. Tomorrow she would try and get Kensi to at least want to put up with her.

Stopping at the bakery she ran in and found that they were just putting out fresh hot donuts. Mac asked for a mixed dozen and hoped they stayed warm till she got there. The woman went into the back and the box she was handed was piping hot. Oh yeah they would still be warm in a half hour.

Callen hadn't been kidding about Kensi and donuts. She ate three before everyone else had eaten one. Seriously how did she eat like that and look the way she did. Mac had to run every day to keep from gaining any extra weight.

Mac was eating her donut and could feel Callen watching her. It was a bit creepy but if he wanted to stare he could. They spent the day doing paperwork and training. Sam and Kensi left first when the day was over. Mac stood and started to put her things in her bag.

"I was wondering if you would like to get dinner?" Mac looked over at Callen. He had his hands in his jacket pockets and was waiting for her to answer.

"Ok."

Callen looked relieved. Mac noticed Hetty watching them and quickly headed for the door. "I'll drive the place isn't far from here."

"Sounds good."

They were half way there when his phone rang. Callen talked to Kensi then switched direction and headed to Deeks apartment. He filled Mac in on the drive there. After finding Deeks safe and handing him over to Kensi, Callen drove to a small Italian place nearby. Mac kept giving him side glances.

"Let me explain. When Kensi first met Deeks they were both undercover. I may have teased her that she liked Deeks and his fluffy hair."

"So now she's getting even with you?"

"Yes."

Mac laughed and shrugged.

They talked more about being in foster care. Callen found out that Mac had ended up with a foster family that were retired NCIS agents. She had stayed with them for three years. The longest she had ever been in one home. After she had aged out she went to college and studied Criminology then joined NCIS.

He told her about being with the DEA, and CIA before joining NCIS. Callen found it easy to talk to her and they really did have a lot in common. Both spoke Russian and Romanian. Both liked oatmeal cookies without raisins.

It was getting late and Callen offered to drop Mac off at her place and ride her to work the next day.

"Really Callen you can just take me back to my car."

"It's closer to your place then work. I really don't mind."

Callen pulled up in front of her place and offered to walk her up to her door. She said no and he felt his heart drop.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Said Mac and then she was gone. Callen realized he was a goner. Those eyes would haunt his dreams that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to everyone who is reading my stories. I hope to be able to update them all in a timely manner. I am going thru something very devastating to me right now so my mind is all over the place. So with my scattered thoughts I hope I can get something written in the next few days.

Loving all the reviews, they really made my days better.

Takes place somewhere before Mac and Callen were officially dating.

Callen sat at his desk trying to do paperwork. And when I say trying what I mean is he was watching MacKenna. She was sitting at her desk and her phone kept chirping letting her know she was getting a text. She would look at it chuckle then reply.

Who was she talking to? It was driving Callen crazy. Kensi was in the shooting range and Sam was working out so it was just the two of them. Her phone chirped once again and this time she left out a huge laugh. He couldn't help it and made a huffing sound. Mac looked up and looked at Callen. He had his head down and was typing away at his computer.

MacKenna shrugged and went back to work. Her phone chimed again and Callen slammed his laptop shut and walked out of the room. Ok he was pissed. Mac watched him walk away. Hetty also saw this and came over to her.

"I believe he is worried you have met someone."

"What?" Mac shook her head. "I'm texting with Deeks. He's bored and giving me a play by play blow of a movie he's watching."

"Perhaps you should let Mr. Callen know this."

"Hetty seriously there is no reason he needs to be upset over this."

"Talk to him." Hetty smiled at her. "I believe Mr. Callen has very deep feeling for you."

Hetty walked away leaving Mac to think about this. She sighed. It had been a few months now that she had been at OSP. Callen was a constant part of her life almost from day one. Not that she minded. Deeks loved to tease her that they were dating, except there was no kissing or sex.

Did she want to be dating him? Relationships were not really her thing. But if you asked the rest of the team they were already dating. An hour later Callen, Kensi and Sam came back to their desk.

"Kensi you need to answer your phone."

"Why?" Kensi looked at her phone seeing several texts from Deeks.

"Your boy is blowing up my phone with his thoughts about some movie he's watching."

Kensi gave her a look. "Ok some of his texts are pretty funny."

"Ugh! He is so bored he's driving me crazy. So I turned off my phone. Sorry he's bugging you."

"It's ok."

Callen looked between the two women with a funny look on his face. Sam tried not to laugh at his partner. "You ok there G?"

"Yeah fine."

Sam shook his head and got to work. Kensi texted Deeks in in a few minutes she was the one getting all the texts. "I love that man but he is going to drive me crazy." Muted Kensi.

Mac smiled over at her then looked at Callen. He was avoiding looking at her. Mac smiled and went back to work. When they were getting ready to leave Callen was still avoiding her.

"So Callen where did you want to eat tonight?" asked Mac.

Callen looked up at her finally and for a heartbeat she thought he was going to just walk out.

"I don't care."

"How about we go to that Indian place you love."

Callen smirked and put out his hand. Mac took a deep breath and laced her fingers with his. They walked out both smiling.

ERIC AND NELL. M rated *note major Eric/Nell smut ahead.*

Eric knocked and waited for Nell to answer the door. She smiled at him and made room for him to enter the apartment. "Grab a seat I'll be ready to go in a minuet."

It was Saturday night and they were headed to the Olive Garden for dinner. Eric sat on the couch and noticed the laundry basked sitting on the coffee table. Sitting on top was a bright pink lace bra. Eric picked it up and looked at it. Under it was a matching thong. Eric swallowed hard. "Wow!"

"I take it you like." Said Nell.

Eric dropped the bra and thong into the basket and stood quickly. The bulge in his pants showed her how much he like it.

"Um… well…um."

"It's ok Eric you can tell me if you like it."

"I like it."

"Good. I'm wearing a red set right now." Nell picked up her purse and went to the door. "Come on I'm starving."

"Um…" Eric was all eyes and Nell laughed.

"You'll get to see it when we get home."

Eric took a step and really wished he was wearing looser shorts. Nell giggled at him and led the way to the elevator. They descended and Nell decided to see how far she could push him. They hadn't had sex yet and Nell was tired of waiting. She ran one finger down his bulge and Eric yelped. Nell laughed and did it again. Once the elevator opened and an older man got in glanced at them and turned to face the door. Nell continued to run her finger up and down Eric and watched Eric try not to panic. They got to the garage level and the man headed to his car. Eric almost passed out.

They made it to his car and once inside Nell put a hand on his leg. "Not so fast Eric. I'm not sure you can drive safely like this." Nell unzipped his shorts and pulled Eric's dick out.

"Oh Eric you really liked what you saw didn't you."

Nell leaned over the console and licked him. Eric grabbed the steering wheel and held on tightly. He leaned his head back and let Nell do whatever she wanted to. Nell swallowed him to his base and Eric saw stars.

Ell started sucking his head hard and running one nail up and down his shaft. It took only a few minutes for Eric to fill her mouth. Nell sat up and smiled at Eric.

"I told you I was starving."

Eric gasped and fixed himself before pulling the car out of the garage. "Nell that was…."

"I know."

"I've never done it in public before."

Nell giggled. "Just wait till after dinner."

Eric was shocked he was able to drive to the restaurant without going off the road. During dinner Nell chatted about her family and their friends. Eric listened not trusting himself to speak. This was their fifth date and he hadn't expected sex. Not that he would turn it down.

They drove back to Nell's and rode the elevator back up. Nell's hands were busy once again. Eric just hoped no on joined them. When they got back into the apartment Nell told Eric to sit on the couch. She left the room and came back in only the red lace.

"Oh… wow… oh…" Only Nell could make Eric this incoherent.

"Eric take your shorts off now."

"Oh wow this is really happening. I always wondered what would happen."

"Well I was planning on rocking your world."

"You can do anything to me you want."

"Anything?"

Eric nodded and sat down again totally naked. Nell dropped her thong and moved to sit on his lap.

"Just sit back and enjoy. The second round you can lead."

Nell slid down onto him and groaned. She was tight and Eric was bigger than she expected. "Oh Eric you feel amazing."

"So do you." Eric put his hands up and unhooked her bra letting it fall behind her. Cupping her breasts Eric had to play with them. He couldn't just sit there. Nell moved one of his hands down between her legs and Eric got the picture fast.

Nell moved up and down faster and faster needing to cum bad. "Oh Eric harder please."

Eric moved his thumb harder and faster and Nell broke apart. Nell collapsed onto him and just laid there.

"Um Nell I really need to move."

"Oh sorry." Nell looked a bit shy now for some reason. "How do you want this?"

Eric got harder just trying to figure out how to take her. "Um how about from behind."

Nell got up and kneeled on the couch leaning onto the back of it. She spread her legs wide to make room for Eric.

"How's this?"

"Perfect."

Eric put his hands on her hips and drove forward in one stroke. "Oh yeah that's perfect."

Eric moved forward and backwards slowly. He had dreamed of this for so long it was hard to believe it was really happening.

"Eric you don't have to be so gentle with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Nell didn't think she would have to spell it out to him. "Eric I like it rough."

"Oh man." Said Eric. Never had a women told him that while he was inside her. "Ok I can do that."

"Good." Nell pushed back against him and ground her ass into him. Eric got the hint and started a hard movement. Nell moaned and Eric slammed back into her. He kept the strokes hard but moved slowly back out of her. He wanted them both to get what they wanted. He wanted slow she wanted hard.

"Oh Eric please."

"Please what?"

"Harder."

Eric slammed in hard and Nell moved forward. "Like that?"

"Yes." Nell was so close she just needed a bit more. "Eric touch me again."

Eric did what he was asked and snaked a hand around to play with her clit. He pinched her hard the same time he slammed back into her. That did it and Nell exploded. Eric slowed back down to his pace enjoying being inside her. What guy didn't dream about having a girlfriend who liked rough sex. Never had he figured he was the type of guy to get one. Deeks yes, him no.

"Oh Nell your amazing." Nell moaned and rested her head on the back of the couch. She wasn't used to the guys she slept with going this long. It was a pleasant surprise. "You ok?"

"Fine."

"Want me to stop?"

"No, don't."

Eric moved even slower then decided to try something. He smacked Nell on the ass and she shrieked. "That's my girl."

Nell looked back at him and smiled. Then she ground her ass against him again. Eric wasn't sure how much more he had in her so he started to move fast and hard giving her what she wanted. Nell was bouncing back and forth and was loving it. Oh why did she wait so long for this.

"Oh Nell I'm going to come."

"Harder Eric harder, give it to me."

Eric slapped her ass twice more and came filling her. He reached around and pinched her clit hard again and Nell came around him.

"Told you I would rock your world."

"That you did." Eric laughed.

Nell stood up and put out her hand to him. "Come on Eric lets go to bed."

Once they were snuggled up Nell decided she better make sure he was ok with this side of her.

"Eric you're ok with this right?"

"Us having sex oh yeah I'm good with it."

"Well that but how I like sex, are you ok with that?"

"To be honest I never figured you would be like this but yes I'm ok with it."

"You enjoyed it didn't you?"

"Yes I did."

"Good. Not a lot of guys can handle it."

"Oh I can handle it."

Nell giggled and rolled back on top of Eric.

"Then show me."

DEEKS AND KENSI.

Kensi was in the shower when her phone rang. Deeks looked and saw it was her mom calling.

"Hi Julia. Kensi is in the shower."

"Oh Marty I was surprised to hear your voice."

"Kens said she was expecting your call so I figured I better answer."

"Marty are you at my daughters apartment or yours."

"Um well you see Kensi moved in with me."

"She did what?"

"Yeah I got hurt at work, bad. Kensi moved in temporally to take care of me then we kind of decided we didn't want to be apart any longer."

"Oh that is so sweet. Are you ok is there anything I can do to help?"

"No I'm doing ok. I hope to be back at work soon."

"I'm glad Kensi could be there for you."

"Your daughter means the world to me. I really do want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Well you have my blessings. Let me know if there is anything I can do for you and let Kensi know she can call me back when she has some free time. I just wanted to chat."

"Will do."

Deeks hung up. Wow he had her mom's blessings. That in its self-meant the world to Deeks. He loved Kensi so much he knew he'd never be the same person without her.

Kensi came out a half hour later and grabbed a beer.

"Your mom called. I talked to her for a bit and she said to call her back when you have some free time to just chat."

"Oh I'm sorry I missed her."

"I may have told her we were living together."

Kensi's eyes went huge. "You did what?"

"It's ok Kensi she's fine with it. Gave us her blessings."

"Well ok then." Kensi was not sure how to take this. She had been living with Deeks for a month now officially. She hadn't planned on telling her mom just yet.

"Kensi your mom loves me."

"Yes I know that." Kensi smirked. Her mother was constantly asking how Marty was and telling Kensi to bring him to dinner with her.

"You were going to tell her?"

"Of course I just wanted to make sure she was in a good mood. You're the first relationship I've been in that she has known of."

"Kensi don't worry. She's fine with us living together. In fact I told her I plan on spending the rest of my life with you."

"Oh Deeks." Kensi put her beer down and gave him a gentle kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too Sugarbear."


	3. Chapter 3 Major smut ahead

Ok here is an adult chapter. It will jump between all three couples.

Hope to see some reviews soon. Where is everyone? The more reviews the more I write. So click that little button you know you want to.

The poem that Deeks says to Kensi is from a site called love, sex, intelligence. I'm not sure who wrote it to give credit as I lost the feed on Facebook before I could finish writing it here. So to whoever wrote it thank you. I hope you don't mind me using it for this story as it fits Densi so perfectly.

"Kensi I'm bored." Said Deeks from the couch.

"Deeks I am trying to do laundry watch tv."

"There's nothing on."

Kensi stuck her head out of the laundry room and looked at him. "You have like 200 channels there has to be something on."

"Well there is an interesting looking porn on guess I could watch that."

Deeks counted to five and Kensi was standing next to him looking at the tv. "Deeks this is a wildlife show."

"Yes but those goats were really going at it a moment ago."

"You're insane."

"No I just want my girlfriend to pay attention to me."

"You want to help me do laundry?"

"No not really."

"Then let me finish or I will not have anything clean to wear to work this week."

"You can wear something of mine." Yelled Deeks.

"No I will not."

"Are you washing my stuff too?"

"Yes."

"Kensi please don't put reds in with the whites. In fact don't wash my stuff at all please."

"Too late it's already in."

"Kensi!" yelled Deeks.

"Don't worry it's a load of whites only."

"Oh thank you."

Kensi decided she better go give him some attention or he would just keep yelling at her. So she decided to have some fun. Kensi stripped down to her bra and panties and walked out.

"Deeks."

He was buys watching the tv. "Yeah Fern."

"Take your pants off."

Deeks looked up a bit shocked then smiled wide. He pulled off his shirt then stood to kick off his pants. Deeks laughed as Kensi pulled his boxers down.

"Sit down Deeks."

"Yes dear." Deeks sat and looked up at Kensi. She smiled and reached back to unhook her bra. Letting it drop she nodded to Deeks and he pushed her panties down her legs. "You are so beautiful." Deeks looked Kensi up and down. They hadn't been together like this for long so it was still pretty new to them both.

"How did I get so lucky to find you." Whispered Deeks as Kensi lowered herself onto him.

"You should thank Hetty. She found you for me." Said Kensi as she sat with Deeks deep inside her. "She knew we needed each other."

Kensi looked Deeks deep in the eyes and lifted off him and slowly lowered herself onto him again.

"You feel so good Princess." Deeks ran his hands over her body. His mouth was still too sore to really kiss her so he simply sat there and watched as she moved over him slowly.

Kensi wanted to cry. The way Deeks was looking at her was so amazing like she was the most precious thing in the world to him. She leaned in and rested her head against his. Deeks ran his hands up her back to her shoulders then back down again to her hips. He wanted to memorize ever last inch of her body. Not that he figured she would ever leave him but Deeks knew there would be no other women in his life. This was it.

Deeks remembered a poem he had read once. It fit them to a tee. He began to recite it to her.

"She loved him with a messy heart. He hugged her with fragile bones. She touched him with scared hands. He kissed her with bruised lips. They whispered all their flaws. They inhaled the storm together."

Kensi stopped moving and looked at Deeks her eyes wide her mouth open. "Deeks that was beautiful."

"I saw it on line the other day. It reminded me of us."

Kensi did cry then. Deeks wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "Please don't cry Fern. I hate it when you cry."

"Your right that fits us so well."

"You fit me so well." Said Deeks lifting his hips up into her to remind Kensi they were in the middle of something.

"Mmmmmm yes I do." Kensi said and started to move once more. This time a bit faster. It didn't take long for them both to come almost at the same moment. In the background they heard the washer ding but Kensi didn't get up or move. She simply sat there enjoying the feel of Deeks being buried deep inside her.

CALLEN AND MACKENNA.

Callen had gone to a game with Sam after work that day. The game had been bad, really bad so they had left at half time and headed home. Callen not wanting to sit home alone headed to MacKenna's. He left himself in with his key and stopped dead. His girlfriend was wearing a very small pair of panties and a very short tight tee shirt and was dancing around the living room with her headphones stuck in her ears. He closed the door and took a seat to enjoy the show. She had her back to him and never stopped moving.

He was about to really enjoy the moment when she turned around and screamed.

"Damn it Callen how long have you been sitting there?"

"Oh about five minutes." Callen's eyes roamed her body. From the looks of things she wasn't wearing a bra. "Nice dance moves there."

"I would just take the key back but you'd just pick the locks."

"Yes I would." Callen stood and pushed Mac into the wall. He leaned in and kissed her deeply. Mac lifted her arms and wrapped them around his neck holding onto him. She lifted one leg and wrapped it around his hip.

"Callen." Moaned Mac as he pushed his hands up under her shirt and pulled it over her head.

"You don't need this any longer." Said Callen as he pulled his own shirt up over his head. Mac went to work at his jeans and soon had them undone and was pushing them down his hips. Mac looked down and laughed.

"Camo boxer really."

"They were on sale."

"Sure they were G." Mac smirked and stuck her hand into them wrapping it around him. Callen hated to pay full price for anything.

He kicked his jeans and boxers away and smiled down at her. "Now I think we need to get rid of these." He ran one finger under the band then dropped to his knees in front of her. "Hetty picked these didn't she?"

"Nope I got them the other day." The panties were silk and very skimpy. They had a thin string running the sides and hardly covered her butt.

"You know this is my favorite color."

"That's why I bought them." Mac shuddered as she felt his hot breath on her stomach. Callen slid them down her legs and tossed them behind him. He started leaving a trail of kisses across her skin. Callen looked up at her and smiled.

They had only been together once but it had been amazing. Callen knew he had found the one and wasn't about to let her go. He ran his hands up her legs and spread them so he could reach her heat. Mac laid her head against the wall and closed her eyes. Callen slid his finger between her folds then into her. Mac gasped above him and Callen pushed in a second finger.

He kissed her leg and ran one hand up the back of her thigh to grab her butt. Once he was sure she was wet enough Callen stood. "Turn around baby and face the wall for me."

Mac looked at him for a heartbeat and did what he asked her to do. Callen smiled and grabbed her hip with one hand then guided himself into her body. "Tell me if this isn't good for you and we'll find a different position."

"Ok." Murmured Mac as she felt Callen slide into her fully. It felt different being taken this way but it didn't hurt so Mac left Callen to enjoy himself.

"You feel so tight this way." Said Callen as he kissed the back of her neck. Callen took his time taking her this way. It just felt way too good to be inside her this way. He snaked a hand down her body to between her legs and started to stroke her. Mac gasped then moaned in delight and pushed her hips back against him hard.

"G faster please."

"You like it this way?"

"Yes."

Callen had never taken a woman like this before but had always wanted to. Now he had found one who loved it as much as he did. He started to move faster. He couldn't get as deep moving fast but it still felt good. He felt Mac tense then start to shake so he left himself go as well.

They stood there for a minuet then Callen pulled away and turned Mac to face him. "That was amazing."

"Yes it was."

"Shower?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

Mac took him by the hand and led the way down the hall.

ERIC AND NELL.

Eric woke up and looked over to see Nell snuggled next to him. Last night had been amazing. Who would have figured Nell for being into rough sex? Eric had really enjoyed it himself. He had dated a few girls who had liked it rough but Nell took it to a whole new level.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Nell.

"How lucky I am to have you."

Nell giggled. "I think it's more that you like what I am willing to do."

"Well I'm not complaining."

"Eric are you sure you're ok with this?" Nell looked over at him. "It's not that I don't enjoy regular sex I just don't cum as hard that way."

"I have no issue with it. We can mix it up like we did last night. Some slow some rough."

Nell smiled at him then tossed the blankets off of them and moved so she could suck Eric into her mouth. Her hand started to squeeze his sac and Eric nearly jumped up off the bed. She deep treated him and squeezed again a bit harder.

"Oh Nell." Eric gasped out and grabbed her hair pulling at it hard. Nell lifted her head and gave him one more squeeze. The last guy she did that too screamed and told her to get off him. Eric lay there and just let her do what she wanted.

Nell looked down at Eric and eased over him and lowered herself. She started slow for him but soon began to slam down onto him. Eric not wanting to be left out reached up and started to pull at her nipples pinching and rolling them. Nell threw her head back and made a noise Eric never heard her make. It was almost a growl but wasn't.

Nell came hard and cried out collapsing on top of Eric. Eric rolled her onto her back and looked down at Nell. "Ok Nelly my turn to play."

Eric spread her legs and leaned down to lick her. Nell giggled and Eric did it again this time he stuck his tongue deep into her. He got a good taste of her then pulled away and lifted her legs over his shoulders and drove himself into her hard. Nell gasped and looked up at Eric.

He grinned down at her and pulled out to slam back into her. Eric couldn't help but take Nell the way she wanted and loved. Over and over again he entered her stopping each time before he pulled out or pushed back in. Nell had her eyes closed and her hands on her breasts pulling at them hard.

"Nell you look so hot doing that." Eric knew she liked to be spanked so he smacked her ass hard and was rewarded with Nell climaxing around him. "Think you can take some more?"

"Oh Eric please." Nell said out of breath. Eric pulled out and turned her over to take her from behind. Nell gasped and moved forward each time. Eric held back till Nell came again then filled her.

"Oh wow that was amazing." Said Eric nearly passing out next to her. "How am I going to keep my hands off you at work?"

"Easy you don't want anyone finding out about how we like sex do you?"

"Yeah good point."

Eric fell asleep with Nell next to him as the sun rose over Los Angeles.

Chapter notes: Ok I had planned on spacing these out in different chapters but decided to just put them together. More coming soon.


	4. Meeting the parents re do and add on

This chapter will deal with how Callen and Mac dealt with who her family really was. I'm going to put in the chapter I already wrote about the lunch they had with her family. Hope you enjoy.

MacKenna walked into the bedroom and climbed into the bed next to Callen. He was reading a book and didn't look up at her.

"I'll understand if you don't want to do this now."

"Do what?"

"This." She pointed at herself and down to the baby. "You didn't sign up for this."

"Actually this is exactly what I signed up for." He put his book down. Mac had him confused.

"Callen you didn't sign on to marry a Comescu. My family destroyed yours."

"No your family didn't. Your parents and brothers had nothing to do with it."

"I'm still a Comescu." Said Mac quietly.

"MacKenna I love you. I don't care who your family is."

Mac kept her head down and her hands over their daughter. "Callen I will understand if you want to walk away."

"I'm not going anywhere not now not ever." Callen lifted her face to his. "You and our daughter are my everything." Callen kissed her. "I have to admit I like your family. Your brothers are interesting, and your parents only want to be a part of your life."

"I'm not sure I can do this."

"I hope you don't mean us."

"No I mean let my family in." Mac laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm not good at trusting people. And they are really touchy feely."

"Yeah I never met a family that liked to hug so much." Callen laughed. Let's just give it time they might surprise you."

"Or they may hate me. What if they hate me?"

"They are not going to hate you. They've been looking for you your entire life."

"What if they try and take the baby?"

"Ok your parents are not going to take the baby."

Mac stood up and started pacing.

"Baby stop freaking out. Eric checked them out they are good honest people."

Mac looked at him and sighed. "Sorry I think it's a lot of hormones right now."

"Yeah I remember Kensi crying a lot then punching anyone near her."

"Ok seriously now I'm gonna cry." Said Mac. She burst into tears and Callen pulled her into his arms.

"It's ok baby its ok."

"I found my family G."

"I know baby."

Callen held her for a few minutes while she cried. They got into bed then and Mac laid with her head on his chest. Neither would get much sleep that night.

THE MISSION THE NEXT DAY.

"Can you believe she's a Comescu?" asked Kensi. "I mean wow!"

"Yeah gives new meaning to sleeping with the enemy." Said Deeks.

"That is enough." Said Hetty. "I don't want to hear another word about this understand."

"Yes Hetty." Said Kensi.

"I'm sorry for yelling. Mr. Callen called me last night to let me know MacKenna is not handling who her parents are too well."

"Can you blame her? Her family keeps trying to kill her husband." Said Sam.

"They seemed like nice people." Said Kensi. "Micha kept asking me how did I become an agent if it was hard."

"Yeah I think he wants to become one." Said Deeks.

Just then they heard Callen talking to Mac on their way in.

"I think it would be a good idea."

"We are not naming our daughter that."

"Oh come on it's cute."

"G Callen we are not naming our daughter Nikita."

"Fine."

No one said anything about her parents or brothers which Callen was grateful. The two months that it took till the meet time with her parents nearly killed him. He wanted to know why it took them so long to have the meet. What had they been waiting on? Was there really a secret agenda? Now every day seemed like the same waiting to see what would happen.

Hetty came up to them a few days later. She had gotten a call from Sara. They were invited to a family dinner.

"If you don't want to go you don't have to." Said Callen.

"No I want to. I want to get to know them."

"Ok then we will have dinner with your parents."

The day came for the dinner and Callen was the nervous one. That morning they had another doctors appointment. The baby was doing good and so was Mac. Her parents were staying at one of the better hotels in down town for now but were looking for a home so they could be close to their daughter. Victor had gotten a private table on the patio for them.

Mac had decided to wear a sun dress and had to laugh at the look on Callen's face when she walked out of the bedroom. The man had a serious thing for her baby bump. His eyes went huge and he pushed her against the wall.

"There is no way I'm going to keep my hands off of you tonight."

"Would you behave yourself for one night." Mac laughed.

"No promises babe."

They met Hetty at the hotel and were shown to the patio. Sara was holding the framed sonogram when they got to the table.

"Dracu had this taken from your home." She handed it back to Callen. Callen simply took the sonogram out and put a new one from that morning into it.

"Here." He handed it back to Sara. "We had a doctors apt this morning." This sonogram was different it was one of the 3D kind that really showed the baby.

Sara put a hand up to her mouth and stared at the picture. "Oh my look at that." She passed the sonogram around the table. "It's amazing what they can do today."

"Sara give them the gift." Said Victor. Sara pulled a box out from behind her chair. "This was meant to be yours. Your grandmother made it for you when I told her your mother was pregnant with you."

Mackenna opened the box and found the most beautiful quilt inside. It was crib size and perfect for a baby or small child.

"It is a Romani gypsy tradition to gift a quilt like that before the birth." Said Victor.

"It's beautiful thank you so much."

"I am very pleased that you found a Romani to marry." Said Victor.

"Considering the fact that Mackenna has lived all over the world and still managed to find Callen is amazing." Said Hetty. Sara nodded her agreement.

They spent a long time that first night talking. Mac found out that her grandfather didn't want her mother to marry her father not because of her age but because he was a Comesuc. He had been part of the CIA team that had first been tasked with taking the Comesuc family down.

Victor's father a true Comescu was mean and evil. His mother had raised her son to be a good man and to do what he felt was right even if it went against the family. This is also the way he raised his sons and was proud that his daughter, even thou she was raised without a real family had turned out to be a protector of the people as he put it.

"We have a gift too for our niece." Said Micha. He handed over a small box to Callen. Inside was a silver rattle. "It has been in the family for many generations, and it is time to pass it on."

The rattle had the family crest engraved in the silver. "Thank you. I'm sure our daughter will love it."

"Have you chosen a name yet?" asked Sara running a finger over the sonogram.

Mac put her hand on her belly bump and smiled down at it then at Callen.

"We've been arguing over this for a while now." Said Callen. He looked at Hetty and smiled.

"We've decided on Clara Henrietta." added Mac. Hetty smiled widely at this. "Hetty kept hinting her name was a good choice for a girl way before I got pregnant."

"Clara was my mother's name." said Callen. He went on to tell them how Alexis had his mother murdered right in front of him and is sister.

"Were you the one to end her life?" asked Victor.

"No." Callen put his hand over Mac's. "Another agent, a friend of mine and Hetty's shot her before she could shoot me."

"Too bad it would have been justice if you had been the one to kill her."

"Well I did kill a lot of men that day as did my team."

"Yes I know. There are only a handful of our family left now. Most only want to live their own lives and have no desire to keep the family war going."

"Well that's good to know." Said Mac.

"And if they did they would have to deal with me." They found out that Victor was the eldest Comescu alive now which made him the head of the family.

Victor also told Callen he would do what he could to find out anything about his family that he could. Most of the records had been destroyed by Dracu after Alexis had been killed. "There may not be much left but if there is I will find it for you."

They ate dinner and spent several hours talking and sharing stories. Sara wanted to know how Mackenna and Callen met. They told her and she seemed pleased.

Mac found out that she had a gypsy name, Nadya meaning hope.

"Well I don't have a middle name so I guess now I do." Said Mac. Sara was very pleased with this. She told them that when she finally found Victor they chose this name together for their daughter in the hope that someday they would find her.

Hetty explained to Sara why she chose the name Mackenna Taylor for her. Sara loved the fact that she was named after her grandfather.

Callen was very happy that her parents turned out to be such kind people. He liked her brothers very much and to him it was like having real brothers himself. The boys treated him like he was family and totally adored Hetty. Callen noticed the tears in Hetty's eyes a few times that night. It meant a lot to her too to finally have a real family.

"Victor I have a question?"

"Yes son."

"Why did you wait two months to meet MacKenna?"

"We chose a date when the boys would be here as well. We wanted our family complete."

"That's the only reason it took two months?"

"Yes." Victor looked at Sara. "We watched you from a distance in that time. Watched how you treated our daughter. We wanted to see who the real G Callen was and not the lies told to us by Alexis."

"How many times in those months did I want to run to you." Said Sara crying.

"I'm here now mom." Mac reached over and took her hand. Sara held it tightly and Victor put his hand on top of theirs.

"Yes and now we are all together finally." Said Victor his voice catching with emotion.

"Father wanted us all together." Said Victor. "We came as soon as we could."

Callen had his answer. He let out a sigh of relief. He could understand wanting the boys there when they finally were reunited with their sister.

When it became late and everyone said good night Mac didn't hesitate to let her parents hug her. Callen knew it was hard for her to trust or to let people get in touching distance. Neither her mother or father seemed like they wanted to let go. Callen pulled out his phone and told them to all stand together. He took several shots when a waiter asked him if he could take a few with him in it as well. Callen handed over the phone and wrapped his arms around his wife. He'd get Nell to print them off at work the next day.

Mac lay in bed and rubbed her belly. "Well little one looks like you just got a bigger family." She smiled when she felt Clara move a little. "Maybe someday we'll find your grandpa, I'm sure your daddy would like that too."

Mac fell asleep before Callen joined her. He walked in and smiled. Leaning down he placed a kiss on her temple then one on her belly.


	5. cravings

Chapter summery. A case comes up that requires a female agent to pose as an escort. Since Kensi is pregnant Hetty sends MacKenna in. What happens when Callen can't handle a suspect hitting on his girlfriend? Also Kensi has some weird cravings that send Deeks all over Los Angeles on a crazy quest to find what Kensi is demanding.

"Miss Taylor you are required in wardrobe." Said Hetty.

"Have fun." Said Kensi.

"Yeah sure I get to dress like a hooker and try to seduce a scumbag lots of fun."

"Hey I'm just glad for once it's not me." Said Kensi laughing. Kensi was six months pregnant and not aloud out in the field.

Callen was not too happy that Mac was the one going out half dressed. Deeks put a hand on Callen's shoulder. "Don't worry she'll be fine."

"Now I know how you must have felt all those times Kensi had to do this."

"It never gets easier."

"Great thanks."

"Callen she can take Sam down with one hand I think she can handle herself tonight."

WARDROBE.

"Hetty are you sure this is all there is to this outfit?"

"Yes why?"

Mac walked out from behind the curtain and found Hetty and Kensi waiting on her.

"Wow." Said Kensi.

The green dress was perfect for Mac. It hugged her figure and showed a lot of cleavage. Plus with her red hair the color of the dress just popped.

"I hope I don't fall in these shoes." Mumbled Mac as she walked out to the bullpen.

Deeks almost choked when he saw her. "Damn." He quickly got a punch in the arm from Callen. "Sorry man but your girl is hot in that dress."

Callen knew he was right but still didn't like hearing it."

"Ok can we get this over with please." Said Mac trying to walk out without falling. When Callen saw the back of the dress or lack of one he almost passed out. This was going to be a long night.

The club was pumping loud music and was packed. Callen was at the bar and Deeks was across the room. Nell had been pulled into the field that night too and was standing by the door. Kensi was with Eric at OPS along with Hetty and Granger watching the video feed from the club.

MacKenna entered the club and took a look around. She sported Nell first. Deeks gave her a head nod and took sip of his drink. Callen looked like he was ready to drag her back to the car.

The target was in the VIP area so Mac headed that way after picking up a drink at the bar. She stopped by the dance floor to watch the people and felt a hand on her arm. Turning she saw one of the targets men.

"Mr. Fields would like you to join him."

Mac smiled sweetly and nodded. The first thing Mac thought was James Fields was stuck in the 80's. He looked like an extra from Miami Vice. Oh the things we do for the job. After sitting down Mac felt his hand run up her leg and stop just shy of the hem of her dress. Good thing Callen couldn't see where this guy's hand was or he'd most likely lose it.

In her ear MacKenna heard Callen's voice. "Plant the bug and tracking spray and get out of there."

She smiled sweetly and ran her hand to the back of his collar. The ring she was wearing opened and inside was a liquid form of the tracking spray the CIA had developed. She popped the ring open and dumped the liquid on his hair as she brushed her fingers thru it. The bug she dropped into his pocket. Callen had to give her credit she was good.

After finishing her drink Mac excused herself to go to the rest room. She promised she'd be right back. After reaching the hall way that led to the bathroom Mac met Deeks how ushered her out the back door to Nell who had a car waiting. They picked Callen up a block away.

"Eric is the bug active?" asked Callen.

"Yep coming in nice and clear and he's not happy that Mac is not back at the table. Has his men looking for her."

"Ugh! I need a shower." Said Mac.

"Soon as we get home." Replied Callen from the back seat.

"Not soon enough."

They pulled into the Mission and gave Hetty a quick debrief.

"Did he say anything to you that stood out?"

"No not really. Kept going on about his boat." Mac shuddered. "What a creep."

Finally she was allowed to change. Mac showered at the Mission but couldn't get the stink of his cologne off of her skin. Once she was home she stripped and headed right to the bathroom. Callen watched her and followed.

"Want me to scrub your back?"

"Right now I just want to get his stink off of me."

Mac turned the water on hot and stepped in. She grabbed her loofa and put a large amount of body wash on it and started scrubbing. It took a few minutes before she felt Callen's hands on her. He took the sponge and washed her back and arms before turning her to wash her front. Finally Mac felt clean and rinsed off. She got out and wrapped herself into a large clean towel. Grabbing her hair dryer she turned it on trying to clear her head before joining Callen in bed.

She walked into the bedroom with semi dry hair and found Callen holding out one of his tee shirts.

"It hasn't been washed so it should smell like me."

Mac held it to her face and took a deep breath. Smiling she pulled it over her head before climbing into bed. Mac sighed as she felt Callen wrap his arms around her and held on.

"Feel better now?"

"Yes. I'm glad you're here with me."

"Wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

Mac sighed and closed her eyes. She knew Callen would stay in the bed until she fell asleep. He usually got up and went into the living room then. She didn't mind as long as he didn't take apart the tv or coffee maker.

The next few days Eric kept track on their suspect. It was Friday before he figured out where the guns were being kept. A warehouse near the water was the only place their suspect went on a daily basis.

The team went in for a closer look. Granger and Deeks took one side, Sam and Callen another and Mac and Nell the back. They breached the warehouse and found crate after crate of stolen military weapons. The guys were opening a crate when they heard something. They turned to find James Fields with a gun to Mac's head. Nell was on the ground holding her head.

"Well what do we have here?" He put his hand up and grabbed Mac by the throat. "Looks like my date from the club."

"Let her go." Hissed Callen. They all had their guns trained on him now.

"No I don't think so. I'll let you keep the guns but I keep the girl."

Callen went to take a step forward and Sam stopped him. Fields started to back out of the warehouse pulling Mac with him. Her eyes stayed focused on Callen. He could see the fear in her eyes.

It took a heartbeat before they ran after them. Sam laughed at what they found. Mac was leaning against a brand new BMW Fields at her feet.

"Damn girl." Said Sam. Deeks and Granger were supporting Nell who had one hell of a headache.

"Nell you ok?"

"Yeah Mac I'm good."

Callen walked over to Mac and cupped her face in his hand. "Ok I think I just aged five years."

"I'm good."

Fields moaned and tried to sit up. Callen gave him a kick to his ribs and he crumple back to the pavement. "That's my girlfriend you had your hands on jack ass."

Callen pulled Mac against him and led her away while Sam cuffed Fields. "You should have shot him."

"Well I think several broken ribs, a broken arm, a broken nose and a possible ruptured nut was enough." Mac said with a laugh.

"See man I told you our girl could take care of herself." Said Deeks.

"Yeah you really messed this guy up." Said Sam. They called in for EMT's while they waited on a recovery team to come get the weapons.

Callen stood keeping an arm around Mac's waist. He refused to let her leave his side. They finally headed back to the Mission around four. Everyone stopped dead when they saw Kensi's desk. She had food everywhere. BBQ, Tacos, burgers, you name it she had it and she was dipping everything in mayo.

"Oh that is just nasty." Said Granger helping Nell over to the couch.

"I couldn't decide what to eat so I got it all." Said Kensi around a mouth full of food.

They guys looked at the pile of food then at Kensi. Sam was the brave one and reached for a chicken leg. Kensi growled and smacked his hand.

"Get your own food."

"Guys let's leave Kensi to her dinner ok." Said Deeks. The others decided to go get food and let Kensi and Deeks at the Mission. Even Granger went with them to get away from a hormonal hungry Kensi.

That night Deeks was woken up by Kensi smacking him in the chest. "Deeks wake up now."

"Huh what?"

"I'm hungry."

"Mmmmm ok."

"Deeks I said I'm hungry."

"Kensi there is food in the kitchen."

"Yes but not what I want."

"Ok Princess what do you want?"

"Dried fruit, Sushi, and coconut ice cream."

"Ugh! Kensi it's two am. We have to work in the morning."

"Deeeeeeks." Cried Kensi.

"Ok fine I'm up." Deeks was not happy. He pulled on jeans and a hoodie and drove to the nearest store lucky it was open 24 hours. He found the dried fruit and bought six bags one of each kind they had. Then picked up some Sushi from the ready made food counter. Finally he headed for the ice cream section. He picked three different coconut ice cream and headed for the check out. The guy working looked at the food and started to ring it all up. Deeks ran back to the snack food and grabbed two boxes of Twinkies.

"Let me guess pregnant wife?"

"Yes."

"I feel you man. Mine ate the strangest things always in the middle of the night."

Deeks paid for the food and headed home. Kensi was waiting on him and dug into the ice cream. She put the fruit onto the ice cream and headed to the living room. Once she ate that she got the sushi and dug into that. Deeks simply went back to bed hoping he could get a few hours of sleep.

The next day at work the guys were working out and Mac was doing paperwork. Kensi had ran out for something and came back with a bag full of food again. "I felt bad about yesterday so I got everyone lunch."

Kensi pulled out a bag of chips and a huge dill pickle for herself. Granger happened to be walking by and cringed at the site of her eating the pickle and shoving chips in her mouth at the same time. He mumbled something about that just being so wrong as he walked by.

Deeks walked in with Callen just then. "You just wait till Mac is pregnant and eating weird stuff."

"Yeah but right now its funny cause it's you."

Callen grabbed a sandwich and sat down on the couch to eat. Deeks was almost afraid to take any food till Kensi handed him a sandwich and smiled. Sam was not about to even reach over for a sandwich this time. He learned his lesson yesterday. Michelle had been just as bad but Sam had totally forgot how bad a pregnant women could be with food.

Deeks yawned and sat back at his desk. "You ok there Deeks?" asked Sam.

"Yeah just great. Kensi had me up at 2 am for a fruit, sushi, ice cream run."

"That sushi was amazing."

Callen made a face and Mac laughed. "You're going to do that to me aren't you?"

"Probably." Said Mac trying not to snicker. "You never know I may just start sending you out in the middle of the night now for practice."

Callen looked at her like she was crazy and Sam burst out laughing.

"Please don't."

That night Mac woke up and as always Callen was not in the bed. She got up and found him in the living room just sitting there.

"Hey you ok?"

"Yeah I was just thinking."

"About?"

"You, us, having a kid."

"Someday." Said Mac resting her head on his shoulder.

"You know I'd go anywhere to get you anything you asked for right?"

"I know."

"You're going to want weird foods too aren't you?"

"Callen I really don't know. Some women get cravings some don't."

"So I guess I just have to wait and see then?"

"Yep."

"How long are you going to make me wait?"

"I promise Hetty we wouldn't get pregnant until Kensi was back at work after her maternity leave."

"So next year then."

"That's about right."

Callen smiled at her.

"Ok I can wait that long."

"Well Kensi is seven months now so she should be back at work full time in four months so we can start trying then."

Callen stood and pulled Mac with him. "Ok I saw we go practice making a baby then."


	6. Chapter 6

This will expand chapter 9 and 10 a bit more where Mac and Callen finally decide they are dating. Also changed a bit of it to fit better with the add on.

Callen sat there searching for something to watch on tv. Mac was snuggled up against him and half asleep. He looked down at her and smirked. Finally he found a basketball game.

"What is it with you and basketball?"

"I like it."

"Ok fine as long as you never make me watch golf."

"This from the woman who loves the move Tin Cup."

"I love the movie not the sport."

"Anything else I should know that you don't like so I can avoid it?"

"Let's see." Mac smiled. "I hate grapefruit, but will eat just about anything else as long as it is not a bug."

Callen laughed.

"Ok favorite color?" asked Callen.

"You better not laugh."

"Promise."

"Cotton candy pink."

"Blue's my favorite." Callen wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "Favorite movie?"

"Some like it hot."

"Ok I expected something like Die Hard."

"Never saw any of them. Not really my thing." Mac looked up at him. "Ok what's with all the questions?"

"Just trying to get to know what my girlfriend likes is all."

"Ok anything you really want to know about me?"

Callen figured she'd asked so he may as well get it out there.

"How do you feel about kids?"

"Kids in general or having kids?"

"Having kids."

"Well I don't want to have one right away but I'd like to have at least one someday."

"Ok."

"I take it that's a good thing?"

"Remember that woman I said I had to get close to?"

"Yeah."

"I had to see her again last year for a case. She had a little boy."

"He's yours?"

"I don't know. Looked a lot like I did at that age but she swore he wasn't mine."

Mac pulled away from Callen so she could look him in the eye.

"Callen I'm not going to run and take your kid with me, or leave and not tell you I'm pregnant."

"What if it happens and we're not ready?"

"Then we start picking out names and buying baby stuff."

Callen looked a bit shocked. "Calm down Callen I don't plan on pushing out a kid anytime soon."

"Do I need to use something?"

"No it's taken care of."

"Ok then."

"Girl or boy?" asked Mac.

"Huh?"

"Do you want a girl, boy or both?"

"I think I'd like one of each."

Mac smiled and put her head back on his chest. Callen turned the game off and found a movie instead. Mac fell asleep before the movie was over. Callen finally woke her up.

"Come on sweetheart time for bed."

"Mmmm ok." Mac snuggled tighter into him.

Callen shook his head and pulled away so he could pick her up and carrier to the bed.

"Ok either you wake up and get ready for bed yourself or I'm stripping you and there is no promise what will happen next."

"I'm awake." Mac yawned. "You need to change my dressing anyways."

"Ok go get changed."

Mac grabbed shorts and a tee shirt and went to the bathroom. When she was done she called Callen so he could do his thing. Callen smirked when he saw her leaning against the sink and holding her shirt up for him.

Callen took his time cleaning the wound and ran his fingers around her skin making sure he did a good job of checking for infection. Mac simply shook her head at him. Finally Callen was done and he stood up.

"Ok looks good."

"Great because I'm beat."

"It's those pain pills doing it to you."

"Yeah I'm not taking them anymore I'll deal with over the counter ones." Mac yawned and climbed into the bed. Callen took his turn in the bathroom then joined her in bed. He pulled her close and rested his hand on her hip. Mac sighed and snuggled back into him more.

"Night sweatheart."

"Night Callen."

Mac woke up with the smell of coffee and bacon. She stretched and let out a yelp as the stitches pulled. It took two seconds for Callen to be in the room checking on her.

"I'm ok. Just pulled the stitched when I stretched. Got to remember not to do that again."

Callen didn't look happy.

"I made breakfast."

"Ok give me a minuet I'll be right there."

Mac slowly got out of bed making sure not to move too fast. Callen watched her and once he realized she was ok he went back to the kitchen. Mac made her way to the bathroom then into the kitchen. Callen put eggs and bacon on two plates and met her at the table. He watched her eat and was happy that she was getting her appetite back.

Once they were done Callen told her he'd change her bandage. Mac didn't even argue that she could do it herself. If he wanted to look after her she'd let him it was just easier.

Once again the found themselves in the bathroom while Callen played doctor. He checked the stitches over to make sure she hadn't pulled any of them out. Callen placed several kisses close to the stitches and his scruff tickled her skin.

Mac giggled a bit and Callen looked up at her smiling. He quickly made work of covering it. When he was done they made their way out to the living room. Callen got his things together for work before making sure Mac had everything she needed for the day.

"Don't worry Deeks is coming over for lunch I'll be fine today."

"Ok, just don't overdo it even if you are feeling better." Callen leaned down and kissed her on the top of the head.

"I promise I'll stay on the couch all day and watch tv."

Callen finally smiled then grabbed his bag and headed out the door.

Deeks showed up around one with tacos and beer.

"Figured you may need one or more of these."

"Deeks you read my mind." They put on a movie and ate while they watched it.

"Kensi is glad I've been coming over here during the day. She worries less if I'm around you."

"Same with Callen. He thinks I'm going to go out and start jogging or something if I'm left alone."

"So how did it go last night? Kensi said Callen was staying here last night."

"Well I learned a few things." Mac took a drink of her beer. "One, apparently I am dating Callen."

Deeks laughed at this. "Told you so."

"Yeah you were right." Mac laughed. "I also learned he wants to go slow because he's afraid of messing things up."

"Hey slow is good. It took me and Kensi four years to get to this point." Mac shook her head at him. "So what else did you learn?"

"Callen is a snuggler." This had Deeks spitting beer across the room. "Hey you asked."

"Good point." Deeks couldn't wait to tell Kensi this one.

"I just wish someone would have told me he doesn't sleep."

"He keep you up all night taking your stuff apart. Because that's why he is no longer aloud to spend the night at Sam's."

"No he just held me and watched me sleep. I'm not sure if it's kind of creepy or sweet."

"He worries about you so I'd go with sweet."

"You look like you didn't sleep too much yourself last night."

Deeks yawned. "Yeah Kensi kept me awake."

"Oh you poor thing." Joked Mac. "Deeks go home and take a nap I'll be fine here."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

After Deeks left Mac got out her lap top. She started surfing the net looking for something for Callen to do at night that wouldn't involve taking apart any of her things. Finally she found what she wanted and grabbed her credit card so she could order it.

She checked her email and saw that Nell had sent her some files she could work on while at home. She sent Nell a text telling her she'd get started on them right away as she was board out of her mind.

By seven she had most of the paper work done and a load of light laundry. She looked at the clock then checked her phone. No messages at all from Callen. Ok that was strange. She had been so busy she never even realized he hadn't sent her any messages.

Mac was so used to getting several texts and hour from Callen it was really strange he hadn't sent her one. Maybe they got called into a case? Hetty would have called and told her if he had. Ok now she was getting worried.

She grabbed her phone and called Deeks.

"Hey Deeks is Kensi home yet?"

"Yeah she's been home for an hour why?"

"I never heard from Callen today and he isn't here yet." Mac heard Deeks ask Kensi if she knew what was up with Callen. She said she didn't know where he was and that he left before she did.

"You want us to come over?" asked Kensi taking the phone from Deeks.

"No I'm just over thinking things." Mac was now standing on the porch. "I'm still getting used to the idea that we are in a relationship. I shouldn't expect him to tell me everything he does."

"Well if you need us just call."

Mac hung up and decided to send Callen a text. She would make it simple and not let him think she was worried.

*Hey you coming over for dinner or should I go ahead and make something for myself?*

Mac sat down on the swing and tried to not get upset over this. It had been so long since she had someone in her life like this she couldn't help but get a bit worked up about it. Callen hadn't seemed too happy that morning, she wondered if she had said or done something wrong.

Kensi hung up and looked at Deeks. "Ok now I'm pissed. What is Callen playing at? I heard him tell Sam he was picking up dinner and heading home that was at five. It doesn't take two hours to do that."

Deeks knew Kensi didn't say anything to Mac so she wouldn't upset her. "Kensi maybe something came up?"

"I'm calling him and asking him outright what the hell is going on." Kensi dialed Callen's number and only got his voice mail. "He is so dead right now." Said Kensi as she called Sam.

"Sam tell me Callen is with you somewhere getting drunk?"

"Hello to you too Kensi, and no I'm not with Callen." Sam looked at Michelle and shrugged.

"What do you mean he's not with you? He's not at Mac's and he's not answering his phone?" Now Sam was getting worried

"He was picking up Korean from Yang's then heading to her place."

"Sam she is trying not to freak out here but I can tell she's not far from it." Kensi noticed Deeks pulling on his shoes and already heading out the door. "Deeks is heading over to Mac's now." Sam told her he's call the restaurant and see if Callen ever showed up to pick up the order. Kensi called Eric to see if he could trace Callen's phone. Eric was working late doing computer updates.

"Sorry Kensi his phone is turned off and I can't get it to turn back on." Said Eric, "Should I tell Hetty?"

"Yeah you better. Callen better have a good excuse or he is going to be so dead." Kensi hung up and left the apartment heading down the block to Mac's. She called Sam and found out that Callen had picked up the food but he had no idea where he was now. Kensi filled him in about the phone.

Sam was really worried now. It wasn't like Callen to do something like this. When he said he was going to do something he did it. And Sam knew he wanted to get home to Mac so why would he go off the grid.

Mac was staring off into space when Deeks sat down next to her. "I'm sure he had a good reason."

"Maybe he just changed his mind." Said Mac quietly.

Deeks didn't answer he simply sat there with her giving her silent support. Kensi showed up a few minutes later and took a seat on the porch step.

Across town Callen stood against his car. He had picked up dinner and then swung by a florist to get flowers. For some reason he had stopped by the beach to watch the waves for a few minuet's and think. A few minutes had turned into an hour and he didn't even notice.

It wasn't until a black Dodge pulled up next to his that he looked away from the water.

"G you better have a very good reason for not answering your phone." Sam bellowed as he got out of the car.

"Huh?" Callen pulled his phone out and looked at it. "Batteries dead."

"That's no excuse man, Mac is freaking out right now and so is Kensi."

Callen looked a bit confused.

"Callen you should have been home over an hour ago."

"I lost track of time I guess."

"You guess. Your injured girlfriend is home in a panic and all you can say is you lost track of time." Sam couldn't get over how his partner was acting. He quickly sent Kensi a text telling her he found Callen and they would be there soon.

"Man what is with you tonight?"

"I love her Sam."

"So you go off and get yourself lost?"

"I guess I didn't expect this to happen. I never expected to fall for someone I work with." Callen looked back out at the water. "This is another reason why I don't date cops. Not only could something happen to me but now I have to worry about something happening to her."

"You don't think I understand, you do realize my wife is CIA." Sam shook his head. "Kensi and Deeks are making it work so is Eric and Nell." Sam put his hand on his friends shoulder. "G the only person who is going to be totally ok with the type of job we have is someone who does the same thing."

Callen nodded his head.

"Look let's tell her your car broke down or you ran out of gas, you can save some face."

Callen laughed. "She is going to kill me."

"I'd be more worried about Kensi." Callen groaned at that. Kensi could be scary when she was mad.

Half hour later Callen pulled up in front of the bungalow with Sam behind him.

Kensi was at the car before Callen could get out. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Car broke down and my phone died." Callen said looking past Kensi to where Mac stood on the porch. He grabbed his bag, the food and the flowers then walked past Kensi to where Mackenna stood.

"I'm sorry I scared you."

"Don't do it again ok?"

Callen nodded and handed her the flowers. Sam, Kensi and Deeks stood at the cars. "What really happened Sam?" asked Deeks softly.

"Our boy panicked." Sam watched as they went into the house. "He's in love with her and I don't think he knows what to do about it."

"Doesn't surprise me." Added Kensi. She called Eric to let him know Callen was home and Eric said he'd let Hetty know. The others left since they didn't want to be in the way.

Callen put the food on the table and unpacked it. "Guess we will need to heat this up if you're still hungry."

"That's fine. I had a snack earlier so I'm just getting really hungry now." Mac took the containers and popped them into the microwave. She put the flowers in water and kept her back to Callen.

The quiet was more unnerving then if she was yelling at him. Callen walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I really am sorry."

Mac leaned back into his embrace. "I know you are."

"You're not mad?"

"I'm not mad I was worried. You will know when I'm mad."

"You should be mad."

"Callen you don't have to tell me where you are 24/7."

"No but I should make sure my phone is working in case you do need to get ahold of me."

"That would be a god idea."

Callen ran several kissed down her neck and tightened his hold on her. The microwave dinged letting them know their dinner was ready.

They ate dinner then Callen checked her stitches. They were looking less red today. She had five more days till they would come out. Hetty had told her to take the full week off so the stitches would come out on Monday the same day she was due back at work.

"They look good." Said Callen taping the gauze pad over them. This time he placed a kiss over the spot where she was shot.

"You know for scaring me today I should make you sleep on the couch." Callen looked up at her and frowned. Mac laughed. "I said I should not that I was going to."

She shook her head at him then went into the bedroom. Mac started pulling the covers back and then grabbed a tank top and clean shorts to sleep in. She could hear Callen in the living room so she stripped and stated pulling on the clean clothing.

Callen walked in just as she was pulling the tank top over her head. Her back was to him and he got a good view of skin along with a tattoo on her right shoulder. He missed a good look at it. He walked up behind her and pulled the tank top back up to get a better look.

"See something you like there G?"

"Yes." He ran his fingers over the four inch dragon tattoo. "How long have you had this?"

"About ten years I think."

"Is the only one you have?"

Mac turned around and looked at him. "Guess you'll have to find out yourself."

Callen looked her up and down and groaned. "You're going to drive me crazy now wondering what they are and where they are."

Mac laughed and turned back around. She lifted her hair to show him the angel wings she had on the back of her neck close to her hair line. A small date was under them.

"I got these after Dave was killed. The date is the day he died." Callen couldn't help but lean in and kiss that spot. "If it bothers you I can get it covered."

"I'm not going to make you do that." Said Callen as she turned around. "He was important to you."

"Yes but it was a long time ago and you are more important." Mac wrapped her arms around him and held him close. "I've been thinking about getting it covered for a while now."

"So does this mean I get to pick what goes over it?" asked Callen wrapping his arms around her.

"If you want to." Mac pulled back and looked in his eyes. "By the way there are a few more." She laughed at the look on his face.

"Am I the only one at work that doesn't have a tattoo?" asked Callen.

"Well I don't know about Granger but Hetty had one."

Callen laughed.

"So do you want to watch tv or just sleep?"

"Let's see what's on I really don't feel like sleeping right now."

DEEKS APT.

Kensi and Deeks had collapsed on the couch as soon as they got home. "Now I know how you felt that day you couldn't find me." Said Deeks.

"Yeah it's not a good feeling." Kensi snuggled in closer to him. "Mac handled it way better than I did."

"She thought he changed his mind about being with her."

"I hope Callen figures things out and soon."

"Me too." Said Deeks.

HETTY'S HOME

Hetty sat at her desk in her study at home and pulled out a small box from the desk. Inside were photos. All of them of the same girl just different ages. She couldn't find one of them where she was smiling until the last few. Hetty sighed, when she had received Eric's call she had been very worried. Finding out that they had found Callen took a weight off her shoulders. That boy deserved a family, a real one. She just hoped he didn't screw this up.

Looking back at the photos Hetty knew she couldn't keep her secrete much longer. It was starting to eat at her. Soon she would do something about it. But for now she had other things to worry about.


	7. Chapter 11 rewrite

Changes

This will be an extended Chapter 11

The rest of the week went fast for the entire team. Case after case kept them more than busy. It was so bad they even ended up working most of that weekend. In a way Callen was glad for all the work. It gave him time to think and figure out what he wanted. Even though Mackenna told him to just let himself in the house he choose to stay at his own home. He was way too restless to share her bed right now.

Deeks was more of a nervous wreck because he was getting his caps in very soon. He was slowly driving Kensi up the wall. She was really thinking about drugging him to keep him quiet.

Finally Monday came and Mac was thrilled to go back to work. She walked in a huge smile on her face. Kensi was already at her desk as was Sam. Callen was nowhere to be found. As soon as Hetty saw her she called Mac over to her desk.

"Now Miss Taylor how are the stitches doing?"

Hetty smiled and stood up. Behind her she had a steel tray filled with medical items.

"Hetty that's ok really I can wait."

"Nonsense no reason to suffer all day." Just as Hetty was pulling on some gloves Callen walked over.

"Hetty I can drive her to the ER for that."

"Again nonsense. Now lift your shirt so I can see." Mac looked up at Callen for help. He simply shrugged. Hetty snipped the first stitch and Mac left out a yelp and jerked. "Mr. Callen please hold her still for me."

Callen stood behind Mac and held her tight against him while Hetty worked. He wished he could take the pain away but was glad to just be there for her. It took only a few minuet's for Hetty to get them all out.

"Now there you go." Hetty snapped off her gloves and smiled at her. "Now both of you get back to work.

Mac and Callen walked back to their desks. They both noticed how stressed Kensi was.

"Ok Kensi what's going on with you?" asked Callen.

"Deeks. He gets his caps tomorrow and is driving me crazy."

Mac sent a text then waited till Nell came down the steps. "Nell you up for a girls night?"

"Sure." She looked between Kensi and Mac.

"Good because Kensi here is about to go crazy and I really need a night out too."

"If you wanted to go out you could have told me." Said Callen.

"We can go out tomorrow night." Mac went back to focus on Kensi.

"Ok Kensi where do you want to go?"

"I don't care."

"Are we planning a girl's night out?" asked Hetty coming out of nowhere.

"Yes we are." Said Mac. "You coming too Hetty?"

"I wouldn't miss it."

Callen and Sam shared a look. They waited till Hetty went back to her desk before either spoke.

"Kensi you do remember the last time you guys had a girl's night out with Hetty?" said Sam. "You ended up at that strip club and Hetty almost got you guys arrested."

Sam enjoyed the look of horror that Callen had on his face for a second.

"Sam after the last week I don't care where we end up as long as there is beer and food."

The day went quickly sense they spent most of it training. Mac hardly saw Callen so it was a surprise when she found a note on her desk at the end of the day.

*I miss you. I'll be at your place tonight.*

Mac smiled at the note then tucked it into her bag.

"Nell come on tell me where you are going?"

"Eric it's a girl's night out." Nell stop at the bottom of the steps. "That means no guys. You are just going to have to find something else to do tonight."

"But I bought whip cream."

Mac and Kensi both looked at Eric and bust out laughing.

"For the ice cream Sundays." Added Eric very embarrassed.

"Yeah ice cream sure." Said Kensi. They would be teasing him about this for days. Eric ran back up the steps as Hetty joined them.

An hour later they were sitting on the terrace of a very upscale restaurant enjoying their dinner and drinks.

"So Nell you Eric and Whipped cream huh?" asked Kensi watching as her friend blushed.

"It was his idea." This had the other three laughing. "What like you and Deeks haven't done anything wild?"

"Define wild?" Kensi shook her head. "Deeks really isn't up to anything too demanding just yet."

"Sorry Kens I didn't mean anything by that." Said Nell.

"It's ok Nell. He's getting a lot better." Kensi took a long drink of her beer. "He's finally sleeping, which is good."

"So Mac what about you and Callen?" asked Nell.

"What about us?" Mac looked around the table a bit confused.

"Are you two doing anything wild?" added Kensi.

"No." Mac shook her head. "Callen wants to take things slow."

"Slow you're kidding us?" said Kensi "How slow are you two taking things?"

"Glacier slow." Mac shrugged. "I haven't seen him most of this week after his little melt down, even today at work he managed to avoid me."

"I Believe Mr. Callen is at a loss of how to handle a real relationship." Said Hetty studying the younger woman. "He doesn't have much experience in this aspect of a normal life."

"Great lucky me." Said Mac.

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll come around." Said Nell.

"I'll get Deeks and Sam to talk to him." Said Kensi.

"May I suggest you try seducing him."

"Hetty." Nell almost spit her beer across the table.

"Perhaps we should make a trip to Victoria Secrets when we leave here." Added Kensi. "Pick up some ammunition."

Mac shook her head and started to laugh. "Ok but if he bolts you're gonna be the one chasing him down."

"Trust me once we're done with our shopping Callen will be so shocked he will not run. Stand there with his mouth hanging open sure but he will not run." Said Kensi.

"Fine."

They ordered dessert and Nell got a Sunday which came loaded with whipped cream. Everyone looked at her and started to laugh. Kensi took a pic of Nell eating the Sunday and texted it to Eric when Nell wasn't looking.

DEEKS PLACE.

Deeks was happy when the guys showed up with pizza and beers. He understood why Kensi needed some time out with the girls. What he didn't expect was Eric to be so upset about it.

"Man what is with you tonight Eric?" asked Deeks.

"I had plans tonight."

"So why are you here with us?" asked Sam.

"They were with Nell." Eric began to sulk. He checked his phone about ten times but she hadn't sent him any texts.

Just then his phone pinged and it was a text from Kensi. Eric moaned when he saw the photo of Nell and the whipped cream.

"So Eric you and Nell huh?" asked Deeks. Boy, take some time off and you miss all the good stuff.

"Yeah. We had plans." He looked up and blushed. "You know plans."

"Oh you were gonna have sex. Just say it man." Said Deeks trying not to laugh at his friend.

"I even bought whipped cream." Murmured Eric.

Sam nearly fell off his chair. Ok this was way too much information but boy was it funny. Callen just shook his head then got serious.

"Do women really like that?" asked Callen.

This caused Sam to howl. "Oh man G no wonder you want to take things slow with Mac."

Deeks was dying. Oh this was too good.

"What?" asked Callen now wishing he would have kept his mouth shut. "It's been a while ok. And my last relationship was while undercover."

"G just get her naked and take it from there, I think you can figure things out on your own." Sam was never going to let his partner live this down.

"I don't want to rush things."

"How many nights a week do you spend in the same bed?" asked Deeks.

"Almost every night."

"And nothing has happened? No wandering hands?"

"No."

"Callen you need to listen to Sam."

Callen shook his head. "She hasn't acted like she want more."

"You did tell her you wanted to take it slow." Said Sam.

"So it's my fault?"

"Callen just put the moves on her. Hell bend her over something and do your thing." Said Eric. Everyone looked at him.

"Eric exactly what do you and Nell get up to?" asked Deeks.

"What like you never bent Kensi over something?" grumbled Eric as he turned a very bright shade of red.

Callen looked at Deeks. "I think we have a wild man her Deeks."

"Yeah, it's always the quiet ones that are in to the kinky stuff."

Eric really wanted to go hide somewhere.

SHOPPING TRIP.

Kensi and Nell were trying not to lose it as Hetty took over once in the store. She went around picking out what she thought would look good on Mac. Mac just stood there looking shell shocked. It's not every day your boss helps you get your boyfriend in bed.

The women working there tried not to laugh at the girls. Hetty gave them one look and they all got lost. Lucky for them it was late and there was no one else shopping in the store.

Mac blushed madly when Hetty handed her some little scraps of lace in the same shade of blue as Callen's eyes.

"Now we need some matching sets you can wear to work." Hetty went to work pulling off bras and panties and handing them to Mac.

Once Hetty had her pics made for Mac she started in on Kensi. This took the smile right off Kensi's face. Ok this was just plain wrong. Hetty left Nell alone seeing that she didn't want to give Eric a heart attack. They needed him too much to keep the computer systems up and working.

It was close to midnight when Mac finally got home. Callen was sitting on the couch and spotted the pink bag right away.

"What's in the bag?" Like he couldn't figure that out on his own.

"Oh just a few things I picked up tonight." Mac smiled and went into the bedroom.

"You going to show me?"

"Not tonight, I'm beat. Hetty doesn't seem to know when to call it a night." Mac yawned and grabbed her shorts and tank to sleep in. Callen no longer saw the bag and didn't push it. They both had to work the next day.

"So when do I get to see what you bought?"

"Let's see how the week goes." Mac smirked at Callen.

"You just want to drive me crazy don't you?"

"If I wanted to do that I'd already be wearing some of it." Mac climbed into bed. Callen just stood there for a second before grabbing his bag and heading to the bathroom to change.

He came back and climbed in to the bed. "Did you have a nice night?"

"It was nice. Kensi is less stressed." She's going to have a long day tomorrow with Deeks dentist appointment." Mac sighed. "Only thing that was really strange and majorly embarrassing was having Hetty pick out my underwear. I really didn't need that experience."

"Wait Hetty picked out what was in that bag?"

"Yes and paid for it."

Callen let out a deep breath. Hetty was known for her style when dressing them for ops.

"I just hope we don't have a bad case tomorrow being an agent down." Added Callen.

"We can always get Nell out in the field."

"True. I can't believe her and Eric are together."

"Oh believe it. We had to hear about what those two get up too. I think I'm scared for life."

"Eric was so upset he didn't get sex tonight." Callen laughed.

Callen pulled Mac back against him tightly. "So really what did you buy tonight?"

"I'm not telling you." Mac looked over her shoulder at him. "You're the one who wanted to take things slow."

Callen groaned. "Ok I change my mind. Slow is over rated."

"Still not telling you tonight. You may not need much sleep but I do."

"So tomorrow?"

"We'll see." Mac yawned again and drifted off to sleep. She just hoped he wouldn't go snooping around her room while she slept.

NELL'S PLACE

Nell got home and found Eric sitting on the couch pouting. He glanced up at her then back at the video game he was not really playing. "Have fun tonight?"

"Eric don't be like this. Kensi really needed a break."

"We had plans."

"I'll make them up to you." Nell sat down and snuggled into Eric.

"When?"

"Tomorrow night. We can go to the Olive Garden for dinner then come back here."

Eric smiled widely then turned the game and tv off.

"Ok sounds good."

DEEKS PLACE

Kensi walked into the apartment to find Deeks already in bed. He smiled as she walked into the bedroom.

"Hey Fern have a good night?"

"Yes I did." Kensi reached back out into the hall and pulled out her own pink bag and showed Deeks. "Look where I was tonight."

"God I love you."

"Hetty picked the stuff out so you may want to thank her when you see it."

"Should I be scared, it is Hetty were talking about?"

"I think you'll like it." Kensi slipped into the bathroom. Sinse she had the day off tomorrow to go with Deeks she decided to show him one of her new outfits. She went with the jade green set and was greeted with a long whistle from Deeks.

"Ok Hetty has amazing taste."

"She picked out stuff for Mac too. Callen isn't going to know what hit him." Kensi giggled a bit at this. It was about time their team leader had a real life.

"Nuff talk, get over here Fern."

Kensi joined Deeks in bed and it wasn't long before all thoughts of their friends were long gone.

(sexy times ahead.)

Deeks started kissing his way down Kensi's body. He really hated to pull the silk off of her body it looked so good. He decided to leave it on and work around it.

Kensi giggled as Deeks pushed up the top and kissed her belly. "Mmmmm I really love you in green."

"You love me in any color." Said Kensi.

"True."

Deeks slid the panties down her legs and tossed them aside. He got to work between her legs.

"Oh Deeks that's the spot."

"Need to get my fill before I can't do this for a few weeks."

Kensi was not complaining. Finally after Deeks got her to cum twice he moved up her body and filled her. "Oh yeah that's the spot." Said Deeks as he began to move.

Deeks pulled Kensi's legs up around his shoulders and pumped slowly but deeply. "Oh shit that feels good."

Kensi cried out a third time and felt Deeks speed up for a moment before he groaned out his orgasm.

They lay there catching their breaths.

"Kensi will you stay in the room with me tomorrow?"

"If you want me to."

"I don't think I can do it without you."

"Then you don't have to."

MacKenna's place.

Callen laid there and watched Mackenna sleep for a while. He placed a gentle kiss behind her ear then whispered "I love you" to her before closing his eyes and trying to sleep himself. Hopefully he wouldn't have to wait too long to find out what was in that bag.

Mac tried to keep her breathing steady. Callen loved her, shit. She was not expecting this so soon. What was she going to do now? Mac wasn't sure if she was ready for this. This was not taking things slow. This was full speed ahead. She heard Callen snore lightly and she relaxed.

DEEKS PLACE.

The next morning Kensi was up before Deeks. She called in to make sure they didn't need her. Callen assured her they were fine and that no case had came in yet. She made Deeks pancakes and coffee. She wanted to make the day as stress free as she could for him. Once they ate they made their way to the dentist. Deeks was less stressed today sense there was no drills needed. He was surprised that it only took an hour and he had four new teeth in his mouth. Plus there was almost no pain which made him very happy.

He was told to be careful with what he ate the next day or two then he could eat whatever he wanted. Deeks gave her a look and Kensi blushed.

Kensi decided sense Deeks was doing so good he could drop her off at work. Deeks of course wanted to talk to Hetty and see if he could come back now that he had his new teeth.

He was still meeting with a therapist that Nate recommended and was doing way better. He was sleeping good again, that was when Kensi left him sleep, not that he minded getting woken up in the middle of the night by her.

They walked into the mission holding hands. Kensi went to her desk while Deeks went to see Hetty.

"Ok Hetty I have my new teeth, can I come back to work now please?"

"Are you sleeping?"

"Yep when Kensi lets me." Deeks smiled. Hetty just shook her head at him.

"I will need a letter from your therapist saying you are cleared to return, then we will go from there."

"Yes, thanks you Hetty. You will have the letter tomorrow." Deeks jumped up to go tell Kensi the good news. He found her doing paper work.

"Hey Kens I need to run out for a bit but I'll pick you up when you're done tonight just send me a text ok."

"Yeah sure Deeks. I'll see you later." Kensi smiled up at her boyfriend before going back to her paper work.

A few minuets later Kensi looked up as Mac and Callen came into the bullpen.

"Come on Mackenna just tell me the colors?"

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"You didn't show him yet did you?"

"Told him he has to wait."

"Change your mind about going slow yet G?" added Sam getting a kick out of his partner.

"I already told her that." Callen sat at his desk and looked over to his girlfriend. She simply smirked at him.

"This is because of that night, you're getting back at me aren't you?"

Mackenna just smiled at him and got back to her paper work.

"Welcome to being in a committed relationship G." said Sam laughing at his partner.

Callen just shook his head.


End file.
